


Something Special - Dr. Reid x Reader

by Cptdorkatron



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Reader-Insert, Spencer Reid - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptdorkatron/pseuds/Cptdorkatron
Summary: Hi hi! I hope this was actually good. I'm trying something new at the beginning, which is obviously foreshadowing in a sense. I was nervous to write this, but honestly, I've read worse right?? And there will be a new chapter for my other book out soon! I haven't forgotten about that one! I've so busy lately, I'm trying my hardest though. I would have has this done sooner but my dad keeps blocking my internet. You'd think someone of my age would be able to have a little bit of freedom lol. Anyway, I really hope this was enjoyable! Please give me feedback! I'd think to see how to improve, or if you just have ideas to bounce off me! Also, in the next chapter, there will definitely be more dialogue with Reid! I like relationships to go slow. It bothers me when people make characters fall in love within the first couple of chapters. But that's settled! Thank you to those of you who have read this far! Take care! <3
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Something Special - Dr. Reid x Reader

It was cold and dark. My every limb was shaking and I couldn't feel my knees. All I could feel was the cold of the steel chair pressed against my back and the binding on my wrists and ankles. Sweat dripped from my forehead and blood dripped from my nose and forehead. I had scattered scratches and bruises that stung. 

From what I could see there was a small steel table at my side, it was almost too clean for the state of the rest of the room. The floors had never been swept, though I wouldn't expect them to be; the walls were caked with mold, made out of stone bricks painted gray. The only windows were near the ceiling and let very little light inside. The light was a singular light fixture in the corner that appeared to be broken. A few moldy boxes were in the corner and another chair that faced the wall. I was in a basement or bunker judging by the windows and mold. The mold and slightly glistening walls suggest that it floods when it rains. The minuscule droplets of blood on the floor could either mean I found the place this guy keeps his victims or they were my own. Something, of course, tells me it's both. I didn't know exactly where I was and I didn' t know how much time I had left but I knew someone would find me eventually, they'd know I was gone. They'd find me, dead or alive... 

* * *

_**A year earlier** _

Joining the F.B.I. was the last thing I envisioned myself doing, let alone becoming a behavior analysis. Something near the end of my adolescence just told me that this is what I wanted to do. I paced around my home, as one does. I was so nervous and scared. I thought of every possible scenario, no matter how ridiculous. _What if I make a fool of myself? What if I'm too small? What if they don't like me? What would happen? What would be my first task?_ My thoughts ate up my insides, even through every random distraction. The littlest things would bring my attention away from myself, it's a mess sometimes but I won't let that get in the way of my work. I know what's important and what to focus on, _Right?_

I screamed into a pillow, " I'm an idiot. I have no reason to be this nervous. I know what I'm doing." I calmed down a little and laughed at myself. I frowned and thought of something to get my mind off of it, I settled on baking. The only good thing I learned from my father's side of the family. I learned anything that I could, but I didn't grasp much with them.   
  


I wasn’t any genius, I just have, some say, an overwhelmingly strong work ethic. I know that I have an IQ of at least 140, but IQ levels are pseudoscience. They’re not true, the research can’t ever be replicated. I know that all minds work differently. I continued to sit before I finally decided it was time to turn in for the night. I did my "nightly routine", which actually meant brushing my teeth and splashing water on my face. This was common unless I actually did my eyeliner, which I have all intentions of doing more now that I have such a serious job. Sometimes I feel it helps with some of my remarks, it boosts my confidence. I tossed and turned because nervousness was still eating away at me. 

I spent the next couple of days doing things to keep my mind off my nerves before finally deciding I'd be fine, I mean I did training for this. I woke up early to get ready for my first day. I felt eyeliner was good for the occasion, but not without coffee first. I smiled at myself in the mirror before heading out, I almost got lost on the way there. The building was confusing and it was a little too cold for me. I straightened my top as I stepped out of the elevator and swallowed. I was close to shaking as I walked through the glass doors. A pretty blonde woman saw me as I walked by and smiled. I breathed and shook off the nervousness, I hadn't a single clue as to where I'd find Mr. Hotchner's office, the person I was supposed to meet. I looked around the room, earning me some questionable looks. 

A taller, more built man approached me. "Babe, I think you're lost." 

I gave a small smile, "A little bit yes," I laughed, "I'm looking for Mr. Hotchner?" I said quietly. 

"Hotch, I gotcha." He nodded pointing to a small staircase leading to office doors. He led me to his door and knocked for me before walking back to his desk, I thanked him as he left. 

"Good morning Mr. Hotchner... sir." I held my hands together nervously, "I'm the newest member to your team." 

"Yes, I remember. I got the call about you last week. You've passed your Psych-eval and everything?" I nodded, "Yes sir." He asked me to remind him of my name and told me where my desk was, right in front of the man I met earlier. He also briefed me on things I'd be doing around here and some of the things we'd be working on together.

"Also, we don't profile each other. And I hope you're not afraid of flying." He said with a faint smile, "Now let me introduce you to the team." He led me out to the desks I had passed on my to his office. 

"This is Emily Prentiss," He motioned to an attractive woman, "Dr. Spencer Reid," a scrawny, long-haired man who gave me an awkward smile, " and Derek Morgan." The built man from earlier. 

"Hi," I told them my name, "I'm happy to start working with you guys." I thanked Mr. Hotchner as he returned to his office. "I was told I can't profile you guys, so I'll be happy to get to know you guys." 

"That's right, I think we're gonna go somewhere tonight, if we're not called to go somewhere that is," Prentiss told me with a little smile. 

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose," I shied. "You're as bad as Reid, come out with us baby girl. Plus, you did just move done here didn't you, we'll keep you company." Morgan said as the long-hair man gave him a look. 

"I guess I have no choice then," I smiled, "thank you, guys."

* * *

We settled back to our desks, mine was a little too bare for my liking, I'd have to change that eventually. We worked quietly and the team helped me when I needed it. They made sure I felt welcomed. The scrawny one named Reid didn't talk too much, only when Mr. Morgan would pick at him. The first time I heard him ramble was the greatest thing, all of his intellect came flowing at once. I couldn't help but smile, he took notice of that. 

"You said so much at once it was almost hard to comprehend what you said. I loved it though, I never thought I'd learn so much in such a short amount of time." I rambled on, "Some of what you said I recognized, it was almost textbook."I marveled at it.

"Eidetic memory or, most commonly known as, photographic memory." He told me as I smiled stupidly, "That's truly amazing, that would be so handy with as much as I read." We continued sharing our 'best reads'. His list was significantly longer than mine, considering, as Morgan told me, he's a literal genius. 

It was nightfall when we decided to pack up for the night. I remembered we'd planned to go out for the night and smiled once again while grabbing my jacket. 

I picked up my bag before speaking up, "Where exactly are you guys headed tonight, I don't think you guys said." I mentally screamed. 

"I can take you if you need, I have pretty boy with me if you don't mind him?" Morgan spoke. 

"Oh, there's no need for that, I drove myself here today. I can follow you there though?" I said and he agreed. 

The people on this team were amazing, they made me feel so welcome. I was so worried about my first day when clearly I shouldn't have worried so much, I almost feel stupid. I picked up little things about them all day, and I tried my hardest to not unintentionally profile them. I feel like I got along with them well. I didn't feel too awkward to be around them at all. And it's always nice to know so many people already in a new city. I definitely feel right being here.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! I hope this was actually good. I'm trying something new at the beginning, which is obviously foreshadowing in a sense. I was nervous to write this, but honestly, I've read worse right?? And there will be a new chapter for my other book out soon! I haven't forgotten about that one! I've so busy lately, I'm trying my hardest though. I would have has this done sooner but my dad keeps blocking my internet. You'd think someone of my age would be able to have a little bit of freedom lol. Anyway, I really hope this was enjoyable! Please give me feedback! I'd think to see how to improve, or if you just have ideas to bounce off me! Also, in the next chapter, there will definitely be more dialogue with Reid! I like relationships to go slow. It bothers me when people make characters fall in love within the first couple of chapters. But that's settled! Thank you to those of you who have read this far! Take care! <3


End file.
